trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Papchester United
Papchester Cheesy Eggs are a mediocre Trophy Manager football club currently playing their trade in the unforgiving ranks of the English Division 4. The club was founded by Dave "Pappy" Armstrong as 'Papchester United' at the tail end of season 14, and is a growing club with high ambitions. After a slow start to life in TM, which included awful signings, poor judgement and the sale of one too many home grown players, PUFC eventually got down to business towards the tail end of their first full season, eventually being beaten only by the infamous Waverly Saints FC to the Division 7.160 title but securing a worthy promotion as runners-up in the process. A second season saw a better grasp of the game unfold, as the Pap Idols ran away with the 6.54 title - with their lead at the top rarely slipping beneath the 10 point margin and often exceeding it. The title was won in ridiculous fashion, but this was the end of the simple life. After a mid-table finish in their first season as a division 5 team, Papchester United fought against 5 other hopefuls for second place the following season. It was on the very last day of that season that Papchester stole second place from Hiphopanonamous in the last 15 minutes, picking up a single goal victory as the Happy hippos went down to a 1-0 defeat and in doing so securing PUFC's place in Division 4. To celebrate promotion, 'Papchester United' became 'Papchester Cheesy Eggs' as part of a bet the manager made with a bloke from his buddy list, and the first chapter in the Cheesy Eggs' history will be to take on Group 4.6 with an ageing squad and a newly developed training ground. The Club On the dawn of a soggy, rotten Monday morning, Papchester United were founded from perilous boredom and tiredness, thanks to a yearning for time-killing. Since that moment, the Slap Happy Pappers have gone from 7th division runners-up to a marginally more talented force, sweeping up needless transfers like tugboats sweep up Maccies wrappers on the Thames... With one title in the bag, and over 11 minutes every week spent managing the team, club manager Dave Armstrong is driven by the determination to take average players, foolish transfers, untested formations and a half-decent youth setup to the very top of the Trophy Manager ranks. Papchester United currently reside in Division 4.6, after gaining two successive promotions from their first two seasons in TM, a calamitous Season 17 in which 5th place was eventually gained, and a jammy as heel ending to Season 18 - nicking 2nd place at the death... Team Colours Kits desgned by Mike, Dublin Bay Athletic Papchester Cheesy Eggs First Team Squad Goalkeepers 12. Andy Murphy (England) 1. David Tudor (England) 27. Dean Liddell (England) -- *13 / *14 Early Bloomer 17. Sean Ferdinand (England) 35. Peter Bromyard (England) -- *11 Early Bloomer '' -- Blooming -- Predicted ASI: 5000 - 6500'' 36. Floyd Stedman (England) -- *16 Normal Bloomer Defenders 2. Norm Whitson (USA) 3. Daniel Agnew (England) 15. Pantham Wongsirasawad (Thailand) 26. Trevor English (England) 4. James Duffy (England) 5. Michael Vine (England) -- *20 Early Bloomer ''-- Blooming -- Predicted ASI: 24,000 - 27,500'' 29. Robert Sweeny (England) -- *14 / *15 -- Late Bloomer 30. Alan Black (England) -- *13 / *14 -- Normal Bloomer 28. Ansley Reid (England) -- ' *14 / *15 -- Normal Bloomer' 33. Marc Hanson (England) -- *18 / *19 -- Normal Bloomer 31. Ben Williams (England) -- *13 / *14 -- Late Bloomer Midfielders 8. Bilal Khisamutdinov (Kazakhstan) 6. Matt Powell (England) (captain) 7. Simon North (England) 12. Billy Grant (England) 14. Luke English (England) 20. Robinson, Howie (England) -- *13 / *14 Late Bloomer 11. Kosta Ciric (Serbia) 22. Steven Ramsden (England) --'' ''*14 / *15 Normal Bloomer '' -- Blooming -- Predicted ASI: 19,500 - 26,000'' 16. Darren Smart (England) 25. Simon Harper (England) -- *16 / *17 Normal Bloomer -- ''Blooming -- Predicted ASI: 15,000 - 20,000'' 21. Alan Lennon (England) -- *14 / *15 Normal Bloomer 28. Tony Hornby (England) -- *13 / *14 Normal Bloomer '' -- Blooming -- Predicted ASI: 10,000 - 12,500'' 34. Rob Lee (England) -- ' *13 / *14 Late Bloomer' 32. David Ball (England) -- ' *15 / *16 Early/Normal Bloomer' Strikers 9. Cesare Maconi (San Marino) 75. Bahir Molla (United Arab Emirates) Team Photo (Season 18) : Home Ground Facilities Club (Non)ours PUFC Data Archive Club Records *Most points in a season: 73 (Season 16, Division 6.54 - Final Position 1st) *Least points in a season: 52 (Season 17, Division 5.18 - Final Position 5th) *Most Goals scored in a season: 69 (Season 18, Division 5.18 - Final Position 2nd) *Least Goals scored in a season: 41 (Season 17, Division 5.18 - Final Position 5th) *Most Goals conceded in a season: 51 (Season 18, Division 5.18 - Final Position 2nd) *Least Goals conceded in a season: 23 (Season 16, Division 6.54 - Final Position 1st) *Biggest Victory: 6-0 (vs CSKA MOSCOW1, Season 18, Division 5.18, 3/1/2010) *Heaviest Defeat: 0-4 (vs Newcastle City FC, Season 17, FL, 20/10/2009) *Highest Home Attendance: 13,912 (vs FC Astoria Villa, L, 18/10/2009) (lost 2-5) Youth Development Week-by-Week Totals (since 07/11/2009) ''Club League History '' Player League History ''' ''Transfer Records (in) '' ''Transfer Records (out) ' All Time Player Stats (Correct to 09/03/2010) to be continued... Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs